Mr Destiny Islands
by Dcal
Summary: [Complete][SR]Selphie signs Sora and Riku up for the Mr Destiny Islands(teen)competition. Try to guess who wins this male beauty contest! Cross-dressing, shrewd popularity boosting tactics and underhand measures are employed.
1. Default Chapter

Mr Destiny Islands 

Author's Note: I apologise if the characters are a little too happy in this story.

Disclaimer: None (and I mean it) of the characters that appear in this fic belongs to me. They belong to those who created them.

Sora clutched a crumpled letter within his right hand as he ran along the sun-baked shores of the island. He promptly missed a step and fell face first into the pearly white sand. When he looked up, sputtering out a mouthful of the dry and tasteless grains, he saw a familiar pair of oversized shoes. 

Riku offered his left hand to Sora, who was looking adorably untidy and had the funniest sand beard rimming his pink lips. Sora released a sheepish grin and reached out to take advantage of the support Riku was offering. As the brown-hair teen brushed sand off his 'crowning glory', he started to talk at rapid pace.

"Riku! Guess what I received! I got nominated as one of the nominees for the Mr Destiny Islands, teen category award!!! Isn't that cool? They are giving away free food vouchers from that famous seaside shack restaurant!" Sora rattled on as he waved the crushed letter in front of Riku's nonchalant face.

"I finally qualify for this year's competition! I wonder who nominated me. I hope I win then I can take all of us to the restaurant and we can eat to our hearts content." Sora continued chatting despite Riku's lack of participation in the supposed conversation.

"Let's go tell Kairi! I think she is over by Selphie's place. I wonder how the winner is chosen. I can't remember how the judging was done last year." The perky teen dusted his two hands after passing the mutilated letter to his friend, and grabbed his pal's hand with his own cleaned ones, dragging him towards Selphie's cave.

The two boys totally disregarded the "Girls Only" sign, hanging precarious by a nail driven weakly into the hard rock above the entrance to Selphie's cave, as they entered the brightly lit grotto. Perched on a cushioned floor were two female figures. Selphie was gossiping animatedly while Kairi was listening with great concentration. Sora bounced onto a crate beside Selphie and Riku stood leaning against the cool rock wall behind Sora. Selphie did not notice the new presence beside her but Kairi lifted her gaze to see Sora beaming at her and smiled in return. Only then did Selphie jump and turn to see her spiky haired friend grinning from ear to ear. 

"Sora! When did you arrive? Gosh, you nearly scared me out of these jumpers." Exclaimed Selphie. 

Kairi put a slender hand upon Selphie's shoulder to calm the bubbly girl down, and turned to question the new comers, "So why are you two here? Sora, you look really happy. What good thing happened?"

"Kairi! I just received a letter saying that I have been nominated for the Mr Destiny Islands, teen category award! Is that cool or what?" 

"Ooo… You got in? I know sending in so many entries would get our Sora in! I even made Leon send in some on my behalf!" shouted Selphie as she started to bounce in tempo with Sora. 

Kairi's brows furrowed, "If Sora got in, wouldn't Riku get in too? I mean, Selphie send in almost as many entries for Riku as for Sora. And she even got Wakka to send some for her."

Sora and Selphie stopped bouncing as they both turned their attention towards the blasé boy leaning in the shadows. 

"Riku? Did you get in too?"

Riku looked at Sora and blinked.

"You did get in! Oh wow! Now both of us are in! Isn't that cool or what? Great, now there is a bigger chance of us getting that fabulous prize!"    

Kairi sat silent upon a heap of cushions, thinking. She reached out to pull a magazine from under a bright pink heart shaped cushion. 

"Uh… I think I found the rules and judging criteria. It says here in Destiny's teen that there will be three segments that the nominees will be judged upon. Firstly, there will be the general poll, where the inhabitants of Destiny Islands will vote for their favourite teenage hunk. Secondly, there is a fashion parade for the guys to show their stuff. Lastly, a panel of judges will assess each nominee to see which guy fits the 'look' that is favoured this year, according to professional standards."

Both Sora and Selphie looked clueless at each other. 

Kairi sighed as she explained, "That means that our dear Sora and Riku here might not stand a chance against the other nominees. Why? Because they have no sense of fashion and I think they cannot pass the third round too as they lack or have too much of the personality found in professional models and stuff. Look guys, not that I don't have any confidence in you, but I think it will be a tough match."

Sora visibly wilted in front of everyone. Riku just stood coolly, seemingly unaffected by the news, but Kairi noticed a visible sense of relief from him.  

"But I want to win so we all can go have a meal at that expensive restaurant! I know Kairi and Selphie have been dreaming of dressing up to go to such a posh place. Looks like that dream will remain a dream." 

Kairi could not help but feel her heart soften at the dejected picture Sora made. Selphie also looked like she was on the verge of tears, which made Kairi feel even guiltier for dashing their hopes. 

"Okay, I have an idea. Sora winning is almost out of the question. Even though he is popular enough, and we could help him in the fashion department, he would probably not pass the third round, as he is too chirpy. No Sora, being happy is not a bad thing, it's just not the look of the season. 

As I was saying, I would rather place my bets on Riku." Kairi nodded towards the silver haired shadow-loving Riku, "He is almost as popular as Sora and he just need some fashion advice. Most importantly, he has the icy-look that is popular this season! All he needs to work on is looking more alive and dump that dour expression. With all our help, I don't see why Riku won't win the competition!"

Just as Riku inched towards the exit, Sora and Selphie latched themselves each onto one of his well-toned arms. Riku cast a glacial stare at Kairi who returned with an apologetic grin, as he tried to pry Selphie's arms, which have progressed to his waist, off. 

Sora released his grip and stood in front of Riku, who was wearing a frown of distress, blocking his exit.

"Riku, please? Win the competition for us?" Sora implored with his innocent blue gaze.

The silver haired boy found it impossible to deny anything from the formidably lovable creature that stood in his way.

Riku sighed as he dropped his head in defeat.  

*


	2. Chapter two:Battle Plans

**Mr Destiny Islands**

Chapter two: Battle plan

Authors note: For anyone wondering out there, let's just assume everyone is four years older than they really are… That is, so that they are teenagers. Let's just make many assumptions. 

Disclaimer: I don't own them! I really don't have the rights to KH characters!

"Okay everyone, I want you to take a look at the battle plan I have drawn up." Kairi was spotting a military beret, something she dug up in the island's thrift shop. In her hands was a branch that she found on her way to Selphie's cove. Kairi was using the twig to point at the capitalised title " M.D.I BATTLE PLAN" that stood out in prominent orange ink on a huge collage of paper stuck together by tape. 

The serious Kairi stared at her audience and was unsatisfied at the pathetic picture the trio in front of her painted. 

Selphie was engaged in pouring over a stack of magazines that Kairi had brought along with her. Riku was oblivious to Kairi's exasperated stare as he sat with his arms crossed and eyes closed.

Sora was the only one paying rapid attention, or so Kairi thought until she followed Sora's gaze towards a gecko that was perched slightly above her pinned up battle plan.

Kairi sighed as she tried once again to capture the waning attention of her audience, faintly regretting her choice not to bring the riding crop she also picked up at the thrift store. She smacked the branch hard onto the board. 

Sora's gaze immediately snapped back to the frowning girl.

Selphie yelped and looked up.

Even Riku winced.

"NOW, that I've gotten your attention, I would like to remember you people that we have one week to make sure either Sora or Riku, more likely Riku, wins this competition. I want Selphie to stand up and read this."

Selphie instantaneously jumped up and started to read a column of words that Kairi's branch was pointing to. 

"First strike: Sizing up the competition. To win, we must know whom we are up against. So detailed investigation must be done. If we know our competition, we can take measures to counter any adverse effect their cam~paign might have on us. Er, Kairi? This is confusing, what is this about?"

"Well, we know that Sora and Riku are not the only boys nominated into this competition so we must do something about the others. If we just bank on improving our own guys and ignore the others, we might short change ourselves. This is what I want you to do." 

Kairi directed her branch/pointer towards Selphie, "Selphie, you have the ability to charm anyone, even that crabby lady at the sweet shop who gives you extra gummy bears when other kids just get a hard knock on the head." Kairi flashed a smile. "I want you to go round the island and asked about for information about the other nominees. Get everything down on paper, in case you forget. If you can, take some pictures." Kairi continued to explain further, when confusion appeared on the other girl's visage. "In a way, you are like a spy."

Selphie's grin was almost as bright as her jumpy. She tried to salute to show understanding but the action got mixed up when she did not know which hand to use. Kairi decided to ignore her, turning her concentration to the other members of her small audience.

Smack went Kairi's branch. 

"Attention! This is for Sora, stop staring at the lizard! Concentrate, now I want you to read this."

"Sorry Mam! Erm, Kairi? I can't read your handwriting. It's too curly." Sora complained, but promptly decided not to cross his friend further as Kairi's face told him to do as he was instructed, if not, be prepared to suffer the consequences.

"Strike two?  Spreading…. Spreading popularity? Huh? Gaining popularity votes to score for the first judging round…" 

"Yes, well done Sora. I want Riku to pair up with Sora to go around the island to visiting people. Show everyone how good buddies you are. This way, Sora and Riku's popularity will be boosted by each other. This is one round we can definitely ace in. Sora attracts all the women over twenty, and Riku nabs the ones around thirty. I will spread some influence around to the younger girls and those around our age. Yup, we will garner all the votes." Kairi explained.

To show his enthusiasm for Kairi's plan, Sora's arms roped round Riku's neck and leaned forward, brandishing a sunshine smile. Riku finally displayed some semblance of consciousness by actually bothering to lift his blue eyes and gave Kairi a death-stare, before surrendering to the warmth wrapped around his neck.

Selphie's eyes narrowed as she asked in puzzlement, "Kairi? If I am to be in charge of spying and the guys in charge of propaganda, then what bout you?"

"I am going to be the fashion consultant. Everybody on Destiny Islands knows that the guys have absolutely no taste. I mean, red blue combies are out and blue yellow combies are just plain hideous." Kairi observed as she stifled the urge to blanch. 

"What's wrong with my outfit?! I happen to like it very much…" retorted Sora, Riku providing moral support through another cold stare.

Kairi blatantly ignored the two and turned to Selphie, telling her to pass her some of the magazines the yellow girl was now sitting on.

She took a copy of "Fashion Walker" and flipped through some pages. Using both feminine/manicured hands, she held up a page in front of her curious, sans Riku, audience. Within the dark backdrop, stood a lean figure. Straight hair, highlighted by studio lights, ending slightly pass a pair of broad shoulders. A stunning silver necklace hung vertical down from his neck. A soft white shirt, tightly hugging his upper torso, tapering to a black leather belt that hung encircled round his waist. And tight, tight leather pants.  

Selphie gasped as she recognised the model that don leather like a second skin. 

"Isn't that Leon?"

Kairi nodded and stared hard at Sora and Riku.

"Get my point? You guys need a serious makeover."

Sora looked down at his oversized shoes/boots and glanced over Riku's famous waders. The brown haired boy had no choice but to admit he felt a little envious of the hot model within the picture Kairi was cradling. Riku just shrugged. And Selphie started to drool. 


	3. Chapter three: Sizing up the competition

**Mr Destiny Islands**

Chapter three: Sizing up the competition 

Authors note: For those still daring to continue reading (I applaud your courage), let's carry on with the assumption that everyone is four years older than they really are… That is, so that they really look like they are teenagers. Let's just continue making more assumptions. 

Disclaimer: I don't own them! I really don't have the rights to KH characters!  

A bouncy and visually dramatic ball of sunflower yellow energy skipped and hopped down the path leading towards the only place of entertainment on the island. Around the girl's slender neck was thick black strap that held a camera as it bounced precariously against an undeveloped chest. 

The heady display of young liveliness came to a sudden halt as Selphie paused in front of her target: Destiny's Café. 

Destiny's Café belonged to Ms Destiny who was unfortunately, in contrary to her name, an elderly woman of poor luck and possessed a temper that many were afraid to rile. The only reason the Café managed to remain the premiere meeting place for the island's inhabitants was because of Ms Destiny's only talent in baking the most delicious of crumpets and brownies. Patrons realised that as long as they kept their voices at the minimum, and had paid the exact amount stated on their bills, they would be able to have a nice tea without suffering the wrath of Ms Destiny. (On certain occasions, when an unlucky tourist comes for a spot of lunch, local customers learn to rescue the poor holidaymaker before his overly bright smile caused the active volcano to erupt.)

Selphie burst through the wooden swing doors into the sunlit café. 

"Ms Destiny! Are you around? I really~ miss your lovely, lovely cupcakes! Oooo… I brought my camera! Can I take pictures of your pretty café? I wish I had such a darling place of my own… Ms Destiny?!" Selphie exclaimed in her bright and chirpy voice.

Under normal circumstances, Ms Destiny would storm out with her broom and chase anyone who talks, much less screams, over a certain whisper. But remember, this is Selphie we are talking about. Nobody above thirty can resist Selphie's sweet smile and innocent personality. And Ms Destiny positively melts under Selphie's adoring gaze for her pastry. As Kairi had explained before, this frighteningly adorable girl has the innate ability to charm anyone. Thank heavens that this ability is coupled with an equally honest and true personality of optimism. 

Ms Destiny, with a rare smile reserved only for Selphie on her face, came out of the back kitchen door carrying a tray of cookies. 

"I am here, Selphie dear, so you can stop flattering little old me. Here try this freshly made cookie."

The girl gingerly took the offered cookie into her small hands and looked up with a tear filled gaze of gratitude. 

"Thank you Ms Destiny! And you are not at all old! So stop putting yourself down." Selphie took a bite into the warm cookie, and said with a mouthful of the scrumptious titbit, "Oooo… this is fabulous! Can I have some to carry home for my friends? I would like to share this fantastic stuff with all of them. I have three coins is that enough?"

Selphie held the remains of the cookie by her mouth as she fumbled through her pockets for her three coins.

"Oh Selphie! You can have a bag of these cookies on the house. They are just test products for my new menu, so I am not taking a single coin from you. Here, let me get a paper bag." Ms Destiny replied to the endearing girl. 

Selphie smiled gratefully at the little old lady as Ms Destiny bagged the whole tray of cookies for her favourite customer. Suddenly, Selphie remembered her task. She was supposed to be looking for information on the other nominees for the Mr Destiny Islands contest.

"Ms Destiny, I have some questions for you! Do you know anything about the Mr Destiny Islands contest?" Selphie flashed an inquisitive grin at the café owner. 

"Oh, what a dreadful competition! I have a poster that I took off from the side of my café. Inconsiderate people, how can these competition organisers just leave their posters around without asking for permission to put them up on my property? Do you want me to get it for you? But I am afraid I might have accidentally crumpled it as I was really upset with the people who put it up." 

Upon seeing Selphie nodding her head enthusiastically, Ms Destiny happily went back into the kitchen in search of the poster in question. Selphie took this time to walk around the medium sized café and socialize with some of the regular patrons having their late afternoon tea. The helpful girl took the initiative to man the counter in Ms Destiny's absence and even managed to sell half a tray of cupcakes to some people who came into the café to purchase some munchies.  

Finally after twenty minutes, Ms Destiny emerged from the kitchen looking slightly frazzled. But the brilliant smile Selphie gave to the elderly lady immediately reenergized her tired body. 

"Thank you Ms Destiny! I have helped you sell some of those cupcakes will your were behind. I put the money in this drawer. I hope I got the price correct…" Selphie said in uncertainty as she took the poster from Ms Destiny.

"Oh, don't worry about that. Just little details. Now you take your cookies and give it to your friends before they get too soft." 

Selphie flashed her signature smile and delivered a farewell. 

Ms Destiny watched the delightful girl skip off before opening her money drawer. Apparently, Selphie had charged some unsuspecting customers five dollars a cupcake, as she misread the price list that states each cupcake being priced at fifty cents. Nobody who bought the cupcakes from Selphie had the heart to correct her misassumption, so they paid the five dollars in full.  A generous smile creep onto Ms Destiny's wrinkled face. And she did something that nobody in the café believed would ever happen. 

"Everybody gets a complimentary cup of coffee. On the house!"

All in the Café said their silent thanks to Selphie, the island cherub, as she once again performed a "miracle".

*

"Kairi! Kairi! I got a list of the nominees!" Shouted an excited Selphie as she rushing into her cave.      

"Watched the camera!" Kairi warned as she watched Selphie nearly trip over a stray cushion.

Selphie smiled sheepishly as she regained her balance and Kairi released a soft sigh of relief. Waving a rolled up poster in front of Kairi's face, Selphie plopped down upon the vacant space in front of the coffee coloured haired girl. The cavern was empty except for both girls. Sora and Riku had been forced by Kairi to carry out there 'popularity campaign'. But Kairi highly suspected that both boys are playing blitz ball instead.  

Kairi accepted the poster and unrolled it. 

On the big blue poster were the names and pictures of the nominees involved in the competition. Kairi's pretty face deepened as she concentrated on comparing each nominee with her charges, Sora and Riku. 

A dramatic silence engulfed the cave.

Finally, Selphie could not withstand the tense atmosphere. 

"Kairi?"

The silent girl looked up into a face full of anticipation. She did not let Selphie down as she allowed the excitement and hope reflect from her sparkling eyes and said with a grin growing wider with each passing second, "I actually think that Sora or Riku might just be able to clinch the top prize."

* 


	4. Chapter four: The P Campaign

**Mr Destiny Islands**

Chapter four: The P. Campaign 

Authors note: Let me first apologise to all readers for the little slips in grammar and spelling from the previous chapters. I will strive to rework them when I have the time. For now, I will be concentrating on continuing the fic. And please carry on making more assumptions with me. Answers to some of the questions reviewers brought up:

No, Riku has not spoken yet. I honestly don't know when he will be bothered to be vocal; The winner of the MDI contest has already been announced on another KH fic I wrote before launching this fic. (So read it if you want to know who won, if not, don't as it is a pretty big spoiler.)    

Disclaimer: I don't own them! I really don't have the rights to KH characters!

After sending Selphie to fetch the boys, Kairi proceed to pin up the Mr Destiny Island (teen category) poster next to her 'M.D.I BATTLE PLAN'. With the cave all to herself, Kairi started speaking her thoughts out loud. 

Since young, Kairi had been afraid of being left alone. Silence usually accompanied this empty feeling of loneliness. The silence was deafening and often overwhelmed the little reassurance that her thoughts provided. Thus, to overcome this phobia, Kairi needed to break the silence. Kairi found solace in voicing her thoughts, what she feels, as the spoken words have the power to banish the darkness silence had imposed onto her life. 

Now, after coming to Destiny Islands, making friends with Sora, Selphie and many more, Kairi did not have to bear the familiar fear of loneliness anymore. But old habits are the hardest to break. During the rare moments she is left alone, Kairi would indulge in this old tendency, no longer a measure taken to keep the silence away, but rather out of habit. Sometimes, when Sora and Selphie have petty arguments, and they sounds like New Year's fire crackers, Wakka stops them with a  "Give me some silence will ya?" Kairi would smile, a bitter sweet smile, and she would wish deep in her heart that he would not get 'silence', because she knew no one deserves such a cruel gift.

Kairi's finger traced the letters on the glossy poster. 

"Finally, I have a chance to do something for the boys."

Since she came to the island, she had been on the receiving end. Receiving Sora's unconditional friendship, Selphie's sweet smiles and lovable antics and even the occasional bland look of acknowledgement from Riku. They opened new doors for Kairi, introduced her into their lives. Now, Kairi had become one of them. But coming with nothing, Kairi did not have anything to reciprocate their kindness. With this competition, she felt that she could do something in return for the boys. 

She would make them win.

*  

As expected, Selphie had forgotten about her task of fetching the boys and was eating flavoured ice as she sat on the side benches watching the boys play blitz ball when Kairi came along to get the boys herself.

Kairi took a seat next to Selphie and smiled at her friend, who was greatly enjoying the strawberry flavoured ice as well as the exciting game of blitz ball that was happening before her big bambi eyes. "Who's winning?"

"O… I think Sora and Riku are winning, but I am not sure… they have the ball but all the action just happens too fast! I can't tell Tidus and Sora apart… they are wearing the same shirt again. And their hair spikes look the same. But Riku has been so cool! He made such a cool save just now. He like dove and bend and caught and ….Kairi?" Selphie finally tore her eyes from the game and turned to stare at the girl she was suppose to carry out an errand for. 

"I forgot." Cried Selphie pitifully as she honestly confessed to Kairi, who just shook her head in exasperation.

"I know, don't worry, I came myself so don't get too upset. Now eat that ice before it turns your jumper orange." Kairi comforted the other girl, who looks as if she was going to melt into tears together with her pink ice.

Kairi then tried to concentrate on the game. She figured it would be impossible to drag both Sora and Riku out of the game before it ended so Kairi decided to play spectator in the meantime. But irritation clouded in her pretty blue eyes when the sighing and cooing from the large group of female spectators did not stop but increased further with each passing ball throw. Suddenly, a flash of inspiration hit Kairi like a blitz ball.

"Take off your shirt! Sora! Take your top off!" shouted Kairi from the top of her voice.

"Eh?" Sora looked around in puzzlement, and saw Kairi waving frantically at him. He gave her a strange look before peering down to his drenched shirt top. It did feel uncomfortable wearing it. So Sora took it off. 

A smile of satisfaction was crept onto Kairi's face as she watched the fangirls' jaws drop and eyes glaze over. Eye-candy overdose. Kairi's smile grew wider as she watched Sora urge Riku to do the same. When the latter did not respond, the former decided to give him a hand. Now there were two bare torsos running about. Kairi said a silent 'thank you' the bright sun that shone above.

*

Just as the game ended, Kairi instructed Selphie to use her great projection to inform the leaving spectators to vote for Riku and Sora in the up coming Mr Destiny Island (Teen category) competition.   

Kairi handed out two dry towels to the two sweaty boys as they approached their bench. 

"I recall not telling you to play ball but rather go promote yourselves for the competition. Do you ever listen?" Kairi shook her head in feign disappointment. 

Sora buried his head in the towel, a pathetic attempt at hiding his guilt, and muffled from the soft fabric, "Sorrie Kairi!" 

Riku just sat down onto the bench, on where Selphie sat during the game, and proceed to dry his silver hair. And ignored Kairi. 

"I guess I have to give you guys some credit for doing some campaigning unwittingly."

"Huh?"

"Remember why your shirt is off?"

"Oh, was that a publicity stunt?"

"Smart boy, I think both of you have bagged the votes of the 'pretty ladies' that were cheering your names during the game." Explained Kairi, before she left Sora to digest the tactic she had employed and walked towards Selphie to stop her from overdoing the shouting. 

*

"Great game ya? Slippery monkeys them other team ya? " commented Wakka as strolled over, with Tidus in tow, after exchanging some pleasantries with the team they had just defeated. 

"Heard from little jumper there that you two have been included into the Mr Destiny Islands thing. True?" Asked Tidus as he pointed towards Selphie who was bouncing in the not-so-far distance.

"Yup, she nominated Riku and I." 

Wakka raised a brow and strung an arm around Tidus in a sign of brotherly affection as he said, "This one got in too. Ya?"  

"Really?!"

"He got himself in, ya, to win those fancy food tickets. Got a girl he wants to impress ya. Ouch!" continued Wakka before Tidus gave him an elbow. 

The blond boy turned a shade of red as he denied what the older boy had just spouted. 

Sora's face brightened for a moment before darkening. First, he was happy that Tidus also got in, but later, he realised that its means that now they are both competitors.

An awkward silence descended upon the four boys. 

"Sorry, Sora. But I want to win too." 

"I know, Tidus. Don't worry. The best will win!" said Sora as he pat his best friend's bare back to declare his confidence in Riku's chances are winning the competition.

Wakka looked at his team worriedly, with brotherly concern. 

"This competition will not hurt us ya? We still play blitz ball ya?"

Both Sora and Tidus look up at Wakka's concerned face and both released trademark smiles. 

"Team mates regardless who wins?"

"Team mates."

No beauty competition would get between these close-knitted team mates.

*

Riku felt a slight migraine coming on as he anticipated more trouble brewing ahead because of this competition. He started contemplated leaving the island for a few days, maybe until the competition is over. 


	5. Chapter five: Running away

**Mr Destiny Islands**

Chapter five: Running Away 

Author's note: Dcal (Female) seeks forgiveness for injecting fan girl overtones into this seemingly innocent KH ficcy. For the story to work, please make the following assumptions: Everyone is four years older than original KH (That means they are not as adorable as they are in KH, everyone is a bit more geeky and lanky… for Tidus and Wakka's case, they are more beefy but not yet what you see in FFX…) And the fic requires very active imagination… Sorry for procrastinating and not working on the fic, but I return with an extended chapter, twice the length of my previous chapters. Plus, I have included an extra chapter (6) called "Another side, another story." about Tidus and Wakka as a thank-you gift to those who have been patiently awaiting my fanfic.        

Disclaimer: I don't own them! I really don't have the rights to KH characters!

A gentle breeze rolled over the calm seawaters onto the sandy white beach that rimming the island. A single figure stood waist deep in water, pausing momentarily as he let the passing sea breeze cool the sweat off his forehead. Pushing a mini sailboat single-handedly was not easy, even when the sea was as placid and clear as this evening. Riku made sure he had one hand holding firm to the side of his wooden craft, before releasing the other hand to push back the silver strands of hair that had escaped the black ribbon he had used to tie up his shoulder length locks into a pony tail. He then continued to push his craft further out into the glassy waters that had taken on the russet orange of the setting sun. When the water was as high as his upper torso, Riku leaped into his boat, creating a golden spray of water after him. 

Finally on his way to freedom, Riku leaned back against the single sail post and released a soft sigh of relief. Unable to resist, Riku turned his head to bid his home island farewell. His gaze fell upon a tiny figure running along the golden shore towards him. His whole body tensed up as he recognised the spike-crowned boy running in his direction, upper limbs waving frantically. 

The silver haired boy felt his conscience give him a punch at his chest. Eyes filled with guilt were forced to turn away from the animated figure in the distance. Riku decided not to answer his conscience, which was questioning its existence.  

Just as Riku resolved to ignore Sora, a faint cry in the distance immediately dissolved the former's resolution. 

Sora stopped at the edge of the waters and let out another breathless cry, "Riku! You're not running away are you?!"

Riku's head fell in defeat. He face darkened as he leaped out of the boat and into the cold, cold seawater. Pulling the wooden boat behind him, Riku headed back to shore.

Looks like he was stuck with wearing that stupid dress tomorrow.

*

*_Flash back :The day before*_

It was around noon, and the quartet was sitting in their favourite hangout hiding from the blazing afternoon sun. 

"Kairi! I'm starving! Can we have the sandwiches now?" begged Sora as he clutched his waist in an attempt to emphasize his point. 

Kairi put down the pieces of lilac coloured cloth she was fiddling with, and looked towards Selphie who was trying to straighten the white cloth she had in front of her. It had been a tiring morning. The girls had taken down the boys' measurements and put them to work sorting out the tangled up lace and thread as they cut out the different pieces of cloth for the boys' outfits. 

It was three days before the second round of judging for the Mr Destiny Islands (Teen Category) competition. The popularity voting had been done the day before. Kairi managed to convince Sora that playing blitz ball without his shirt would be more effective as his movements would not be hindered in the water by his wet top. (What she wanted was more 'exposure' to attract more voters for Sora and Riku. Selphie managed to get Riku to take his top off by stealing it when he was sleeping.) Kairi was pretty certain that the boys' did well in that part of the competition, but one can never be too confident. (The whole blitz ball team decided that the shirtless idea was good, even the girls took to wearing their swimming costumes and shorts.)  

The girls had stayed up over the past few days to complete the designs for the costumes to be worn for the fashion parade to be held at the island square during the second round of the competition. Based on the theme that all nominees have to work on, Kairi and Selphie had both come up with outfit designs for the two individuals, to enhance their performance and make them stand out from the other contestants. But they refused to show their hard work to the boys before the outfits had been pieced together. 

"Okay, I guess we can afford to have a little break now. Selphie, go take the food out from that basket. Sora put the lace and thread away. Riku, can you pop over to the seaside shack to buy us some cold drinks?" Kairi belted out orders for everyone before hiding the outfit designs under a stack of cushions and cleared a spot for them to have lunch on. 

Just as they settled onto the rug Kairi had laid out onto the floor, Riku returned from the seaside shack with a bag of bottled beverages. Sora picked out an egg mayo sandwich and passed it to Riku who in turn handed him a bottle of ice-cream soda. Kairi took the ham sandwich for herself and offered the cheese sandwich to Selphie who passed it on to Sora. Selphie then opened a bag of chips for everyone to share while Riku handed out the remaining bottles of lemonade to Kairi to share with Selphie, keeping the last bottle of cold juice for himself.

All ate and drank in silence, except for the occasional gulp of soda or crunch of a mouthful of chips. After the last crumb was polished off and last drop of juice swallowed, everyone started to loaf around, lounging on available cushions scattered around the cool cave. Selphie was nodding off to an afternoon nap when Kairi suddenly stood up. 

"Urgh, we cannot lazy around now, back to work everyone! We have to finish this by tomorrow! Up, up!" reminded Kairi as she shook the sleep from her.

Selphie muttered something but did as Kairi said because she knew the importance of completing the outfits. 

"Kairi? Do I have to stay? I mean, I have sorted out the lace and thread, and you have already taken my measurements." Asked Sora.

Kairi's brows furrowed before she replied, "Hm… there is nothing you boys can do now, I guess. Just go get a lot of rest and come to the cave tomorrow morning to try on your outfits." 

Sora smiled a smile of relief and said a brief farewell to the girls before he dragged Riku off with him to play blitz ball with their other team mates. 

Selphie watched the two teenage boys trot off from the entrance of the cave. As the two figures started the blur because of the distance, Selphie turned round and bounded towards Kairi, all the sleep gone from her little body.

"They're gone! Whew, I thought I would not be able to keep myself from giggling the whole morning. Sora even asked me if I would okay because I kept choking back my laughter. Kairi! Do you think that Sora and Riku will dare to wear the outfits? I mean it's not our fault as we are only sticking to the theme. But still…" questioned Selphie speaking at a rapid pace.

"Nah, they will wear the outfits if they really want to win. Let's just make the outfits as best as we can and leave the boys to make the decision whether a not they want to let us down." Explained Kairi. 

A crafty grin developed on her heart shaped face as Kairi started to formulate a plan to 'coax' Sora and Riku into accepting their 'fate'. Lost in her musings, Kairi did not notice Selphie bending down to retrieve the hidden outfit designs from under a pile of cushions. The girl then arranged the different designs on the floor, eyes scanning across each illustration.    

"But really, Sora and Riku wearing that?" Selphie asked as she pointed to the sketches lying harmlessly on the floor. 

A giggle escaped from Kairi's tight smile as she mentally pictured the outfits on her two male friends. That was all it took to get Selphie cracking up in the laughter that had been bottle up in her for the better half of the day. Soon, female peals of amusement echoed throughout the whole cave. Selphie fell off her cushion and rolled on the floor as the hilarity of the idea tickled her so badly she momentarily lost control of her sanity. Kairi was not in much better shape as she was bent over, laughing so much her waist started to hurt.

In the distance, Sora stopped and turned back to stare at the cave. 

"Do you hear something, Riku?"

The silver haired bishounen just shrugged as he continued to walk ahead without Sora. 

"Strange." Muttered Sora to himself as he trailed after his indifferent friend.

*

The sky was pretty and the colour of light blue, dotted with white fluffy clouds that puffed up like cotton candy. A scream, distinctively male, ricochets off the walls of the candle lit cave and pierced through the calmness of a beautiful morning. 

Selphie stood firm blocking the entrance of the cave with her small-undeveloped frame. Sora had a tortured expression of disbelief on his adorable face as he begged Selphie to step aside and let him run away from the 'hideous' creation behind him. Riku was still stunned, holding the frothy thing in front of his expressionless face, but the glaze over his eyes betrayed the feeling of incredulity he was experiencing. 

"Cruel! Cruel people! Who on earth would want to wear that?!" Whined Sora as Kairi sighed in exasperation. 

Kairi grabbed Sora's shoulders in a display of surprisingly strong strength. 

"Calm down Sora, it's just part of the competition. No one will think badly of you wearing it because it is part of the criteria. And it's not only you who has to abide to the theme; other guys have to wear similar things. So you are going to be a coward and run away just because you're scared?" challenge Kairi. 

Upon hearing the question in Kairi's voice, Sora retorted instinctively, "Who's afraid of such a silly thing… I … I … just don't think I will look good in that… … thing…" 

Riku, who had finally recovered from being stupefied, would not fall for the verbal trap that Kairi had set and he walked towards the exit. Selphie lifted her head a notch, refusing to let Riku pass. Riku merely shrugged and picked up the 'obstacle', clearing the path out. But Sora repudiated being the only one left. He reached out and stopped Riku by latching himself onto his right arm.

A troubled look fixated itself onto Riku's normally impassive visage. However, the overwhelming urge to flee was more demanding than relenting to his best friend. Sora did not give up. He managed to use his death-grip to hold Riku back and Sora used this opportunity to his advantage. Using his pretty blue eyes, Sora caught Riku's estranged gaze and pleaded, "Riku, you will not leave me will you?"

A wave of flagging determination hit the silver headed boy. He realised that he was unable to resist those pleading baby blues. Riku could not bear leave Sora to face this alone, at least not for now. 

As they watched Riku's resolution crumble, Kairi and Selphie exchanged a look of relief and triumph.

*

Riku walked with his head down as his infamously huge shoes sank into the dreaded shore. Relief flooded Sora's endearing face as he threw his arms around his friend. The unexpected impact of Sora's hug caused Riku to stumble back and lose his balance. 

Both lean figures fell upon the wet sand. 

The knot tying Riku's black ribbon had somehow come undone as Riku knocked down by Sora and the playful sea breeze tangled the silvery locks of hair. Sora looked down sheepishly at Riku as he struggled to get off the latter. Riku did not move as Sora rolled onto the damp sand next to him. Together, both boys lay flat on their backs on the wet shore as the gentle waters lapse at their feet. A comfortable silence surrounded the two as they watched the sky turn from the fire of twilight into the coolness of a newly born night. 

"Why didn't you take me with you?"

"You'll not forsake them."

"So will you stay?"

"Maybe."

*

End of Chapter 5

Ending note: Now proceed to Chapter 6 to have a little fun! It's not really part of MDI but just an omake (extra story). ^-^        


	6. Chapter six: Another Side, Another Story

**Mr Destiny Islands**

**Chapter six: Another Side, Another Story.**

Author's note: For those who had not noticed, this is an extra story that does not have any direct relevance to the main story plot. Read Chapter Five's author's note for more details. 

Disclaimer: I don't own them! I really don't have the rights to KH characters! Or any other Final Fantasy characters.

"Dang those coconuts! Tidus! Come here mon! Ya, now ya." Bellowed Wakka.

Tidus, in all his blond glory, strolled across the room towards his stocky 'brother'. Amusement flashed through his clear blue eyes as Tidus watched Wakka get worked up in exaggeration. 

They were in Destiny's Café, picking up some lunch for their blitz ball team. 

"Hey, what got you so agitated? Ms Destiny's giving us that cold stare so you better keep it down bro." Asked Tidus as he put a hand onto Wakka's broad frame, to calm the latter down. 

Wakka turned towards the café counter to find Ms Destiny giving him a reproaching stare that he replied with an awkward smile of apology. Tidus grinned as he watched the largely built Wakka cower under the disdainful gaze of the petite old lady. 

"So what's it that got to you Wakka?" reminded Tidus.

"Oh. Ya, them organisers." Wakka whispered in a ridiculously loud manner, "Them monkeys set a theme for the competition ya. You have to dress according to them theme for the fashion category ya." 

Tidus gaze followed Wakka's pointed finger to find a poster declaring the qualifications of the Mr Destiny Islands (teen category). He then read the line the was specifically pointed out, "All nominees will dress according to the theme 'Exploration of your female self', to qualify for the second round of judging in the competition. Nominees that fail to meet the requirement would be disqualified immediately."

The impact of the rule caused the colour to fade from Tidus' sun kissed face. 

"Yo mon, you okay ya?" asked a concerned Wakka as he watched his team mate turn several shades of green.

Strong fingers raked through sun blenched locks, a habit Tidus indulges in when he is loss for words. With his blond hair tousled into an attractive mess, Tidus stumbled back and fell into an available chair. 

Wakka observed his shell-shocked pal stagger and safely fall into a nearby seat. He was about to comfort his poor friend when Ms Destiny called him over to collect the bags of lunch. Torn between concern for his close friend and the wrath of Ms Destiny, Wakka decided to give Tidus some space as he went to collect the ordered luncheon. 

When he got back to Tidus' side, with huge paper bags in tow, Wakka realised that the former had ceased to breath. Wakka immediately dropped the bags onto the nearby table and grabbed Tidus' shoulders, giving him a rough shake. 

"Breath mon! Ya have to breath ya!" 

Wakka rushed frantically to 'save' the stunned Tidus. After a long minute, consciousness returned to Tidus. As he stared at Wakka's orange coiffure, he said, "Does that mean I have to wear a dress?"

That question got Wakka. 

"Well, them say you have to be female… I think that means you have to dress like one ya."

"Oh." 

Both guys looked down at the wooden floor. 

*

Both Wakka and Tidus sat on the rest benches, dripping dry, as they had just finished blitz ball practise. 

" Ya know mon, you don't have to do it ya." Explained Wakka, who was wiping the water off his chunky forearm.

He looked towards his blond friend with a look of brotherly concern. His poor friend was in such a predicament: To win the competition for his ladylove, but at the risk of losing his manly dignity. 

"Don't worry, I'll do it. I have to win," stated Tidus with conviction, "For her."

Wakka nodded, respecting the blond boy's decision. Feeling a strong sense of brotherly duty, Wakka felt the need to help Tidus in this 'serious' situation. It was two days before the second round of the competition and Tidus still has not gotten anything to wear for the competition. He would have asked Kairi and Selphie for help if not for them being on different teams.

"Tidus mon, I will help ya. I will help ya prepare for the competition so that you will have a chance at winning ya." Smiled Wakka, giving his friend a boost of confidence. 

Tidus looked up in thanks at this bear of a guy. 

"Thanks Wakka, I don't know what I would do without you."

*

Tidus did not know whether to be happy, frustrated or cry. 

Laid out in front of him were three outfits that Wakka had gleaned from his female sources.

Firstly, there was a lovely jewel tone dress that was pieced together like a priestess robe, with vanilla lace rimming the high collar and the end of the long sleeves. It came together with a champagne white sash to be tied just below the chest and a set of white petticoats. Plus, an elegant tiara with sparkling crystals to add icing to the cake. 

Then there was a ballerina's outfit, complete with a tutu, leotard and stockings. The tutu was made of pink gauze and the leotard was covered in glittery sequins. There was also a feathery choker that was to be worn with the attire.    

Lastly, there was a decent white shirt, abide female cut. The bottom was a plaited skirt in deep red. It came with knee high stockings and a cute red beret. A black wig with two pigtails, tied with red ribbons, accompanied this costume.

Once again, Tidus was speechless. He looked up to see Wakka looking at him with an expectant look of delight. Tidus turned away so as not to disappoint his eager buddy. Really, Tidus could not imagine himself in any of these outfits.

"Eh, Wakka, I really appreciate your effort, but I think that I won't fit into any of these outfits." Murmured Tidus.

"Oh, sorry mon. I didn't think ya." Disappointment reflected off Wakka's honest face.

Tidus felt guilt infuse his sense. Maybe he should at least try on the outfits…

"Well, I could try them on…"

"Nah… you're right ya. I think I will go ask more people ya. Maybe we can find something that fits ya better ya?" 

"…"

*

Finally, 3 hours 59 minutes and 26 seconds before the fashion competition, the 'dream team' put together an outfit for Tidus to compete in.

1 hour 47 minutes and 18 seconds later, Tidus was all dressed in his 'battle gear'.

51 minutes and 56 seconds before the last curtain call, Tidus had his face and hair done. 

Wakka stood backstage with his pal as they waited for the final cue for Tidus to step out into the limelight to strut his stuff. Glancing over his masterpiece, Wakka gave Tidus a thumb up. The blue-eyed blond mouthed a silent thank-you to the guy that had stood by him throughout this whole competition. Wakka smiled and gave Tidus an encouraging pat of the back. With that, Tidus breathed in a large breath to gather his courage before he stepped out of the curtains and into the light.

 *

Ending note: Well, to find out what happens at the fashion parade, watch out for the next few chapters of Mr Destiny Islands. ^-^ Find out what the boys would be forced to don all for the sake of this male beauty pageant. Ja Ne.  


	7. Chapter seven: Dress Spheres part 1

**Mr Destiny Islands**

Chapter seven: Dress Spheres Part 1 

Author's note: Dcal seeks forgiveness for injecting fan girl overtones into this seemingly innocent KH ficcy. For the story to work, please make the following assumptions: Everyone is four years older than original KH (That means they are not as adorable as they are in KH, everyone is a bit more geeky and lanky… for Tidus and Wakka's case, they are more beefy but not yet what you see in FFX…) And the fic requires very active imagination…  And since I have been playing FFX2, Dress Spheres seems like a good title for this particular chapter.

And I would be taking a time between chapters (about 2 more) to carry on another fic I have been doing…

*Advertisment: "Silver Lining" is a KH fanfic that has the characters in an alternate universe. Read what happened to Riku and how Sora comes into the picture. Overt innuendos in this fanfic are intentional. 

Disclaimer: I don't own them! I really don't have the rights to KH characters!

Both Riku and Sora were found asleep on the sandy shores of the island. 

Selphie had searched the whole island for the entire morning for the two guys. She was filled with irritation and exasperation when she found them sprawled comfortably on the beach. With an angry pout Selphie kicked Sora awake. 

"Ah!" Sora woke up with a start. 

He gently rubbed the sleep from his crystal blue eyes and looked up to see Selphie stewing with irritation. Selphie's ungraceful wake up call had hit a vital organ and Sora groaned in pain and confusion. Riku was also awakened by Sora's mutterings. The silver haired boy shook his head to loosen the sand trapped in between his lovely locks.

"You boys really made me worry! I thought you two took off and had the guts to let Kairi and my hard work go to waste! Urgh… Spent the whole night putting in the finishing touches to your outfits and I find you two lazing on the beach." 

"We did not plan to abandon the competition! So why are you throwing a cow?" Sora retorted in puzzlement, as he sat upright and brushed the sand off his neck.

Riku put a hand onto Sora's shoulder and the latter turned to look at him. Sora read something in Riku's eyes that told him to shut up and not anger Selphie further. Only then did Sora realise the shadows under Selphie's blue eyes. Apparently, she had not been getting enough sleep. Embarrass at not being understanding, Sora looked down, avoiding Selphie's glare. 

Selphie did not have a temper and she rarely got angry. In fact, she is almost always the sanguine in the group, with Sora coming in as a close second. But Selphie was not perfect. The lack of sleep and hectic workload was sufficient to put her on a short fuse and seeing the boys snoring on the bench was enough to light that fuse.

"Kairi wants you back at the cave." With that, she turned and stormed away. 

*

"Sorry Selphie… I didn't mean to shout at you… sorry for making you anger…" apologised Sora as he looked to Selphie with his watery gaze, seeking some semblance of forgiveness to ease the guilt on his shoulders. 

Selphie ignored Sora who was currently clinging to her jumper. 

"Oh Selphie! Just forgive him will you? We don't want him looking like his pet cat had just died or something. It will look terrible in front of the judges tonight." Kairi stepped in to be peacemaker.

Selphie brushed Sora's hands away as she walked away to the furthest corner from him. Riku looked from his spot across the cove at Sora looking like he was going to cry. 

Shaking her head, Kairi sighed at the childishness the two 'kids' were displaying. 

"Okay, gather here. I want to go through the procedure for tonight's competition." Kairi announced and continued only when she got all three friends to pay attention, "We have to report at five and the thing official starts at seven. After we report in, we start with changing, make up and hair. We split into two pairs: Selphie with Sora. Riku and I. Sora's number 2 and Riku 15 so the changing rooms are far from each other. This means that you two would not get to meet till both of you are on stage. Now, we will practise how to handle the catwalk."

And thus, the quartet spent the rest of the afternoon walking up and down the stone walkway on the far corner of the bench. 

Selphie forgave Sora only after he gave up his favourite shrimp salad to her during lunch.

*   

By five, almost all the nominees had gathered before the tents that had been set up especially for this competition. After getting the directions for where to go, the quartet broke up into their pairs and headed for their individual tents. 

Selphie struggled to carry her industrial size make up kit as Sora trailed along holding the bags that contained the other outfits and accessories. They got lost navigating their tent and stood still for a while to get orientated. 

Just as they were about to leave, a familiar figure stepped out of the tent behind them. 

"Selphie! Sora! Ya here already? Ha ha ha… Tidus inside also! I am going to help him with make up ya. Wish you luck Sora! But I am sure my mon will win. Hah haha" laughed Wakka as he gave Sora a brotherly pat on the back. 

Selphie put down her make up kit on the ground and stood on her toes to tell Wakka, "Ha! Sora will win! Who could do a better job of making Sora look good except me? Tidus is a pretty boy but my Sora will win. Even if he does lose, it would only be because Riku wins." 

Wakka just laughed as he picked up Selphie's make up kit and helped the lost couple find their elusive tent.

*

All the contenders for the title of Mr Destiny Island (teen category) had made a unanimous agreement not to laugh at each other. It was a matter of male pride and mutual respect. Even though seeing teenage boys in frilly dresses and pink ribbons was a really hilarious thing, there was not a single disrespectful laugh or giggle. 

As the participants gathered in a line to wait their turn to grace the brightly lit catwalk, they took this opportunity to check out the competition. 

Sora was struggling to put on his shoes when he saw Wakka walking towards him. 

Sora's jaw dropped as he took in the sight of Tidus, who was originally blocked by Wakka, in his competition gear.

The bloke looked like a Snow princess! 

White fur trimmings rimed the ends of the long vanilla robe. The rimmed hood framed Tidus' carefully made-up face. Apparently, Wakka is really effective with mascara and eyelash curlers. Tidus' pretty blue eyes looked larger and positively feminine due to artificially lengthened and curled lashes. Lots of light coloured foundation and powder lightened Tidus' perpetually tanned complexion. Light rose blusher was also applied to give him a coy appearance. His lips were made fuller and more feminine by using deep red lip colour glossed over with lip shine. Glitter was sprinkled liberally over his face to create an ethereal feel. 

Tidus' sun bleached locks had been straightened, pulled back and tied. But long hair extensions were attached to give him a long ponytail that hung over his shoulders. The winter coloured robe was tied together just under Tidus' powdered chin so Sora was not able to see what else he wore within. 

Tidus smiled as he watched Sora's dramatisation of a goldfish, with his mouth opening and closing because of shock. Selphie, who had went down the line to check on Kairi and Riku, returned and stood besides Sora. She too was in shock and was staring at Tidus. 

"Selphie, you're drooling." Tidus told the girl softly.

"Huh? What? Oh… ya… hahaha…. Erm…"Selphie turned bright red as she returned to reality.

Wakka waved a hand in front of Sora's face, "Sora, wake up mon." 

Sora stopped gaping. He stepped closer to Tidus and picked with his gloved hands. With serious eyes, Sora looked up and asked Tidus, "Will you marry me?"

Tidus was loss for words and turned to glare at Wakka who was choking back his laughter. Selphie kicked Sora in the shin and dragged the boy to line up behind another competitor, who was sporting a gypsy outfit.   

*

Kairi stood up and took a step back to appreciate her masterpiece standing gracefully before her. 

Riku was wearing a Lolita outfit that Kairi had put together based on a template she found in a fashion magazine. It was basically black velvet and lots of white ribbons, frills and lace. The dress ended just below the knees and was puffed out with a think layer of petticoats. It was clinched at Riku's slender waist with a wide satin cream ribbon that was tied with a bow at the back. The bodice had to be laced up from the back with thinner criss-crossing ribbons. The sleeves puffed up at the shoulders but straightened and end at Riku's wrist. The whole dress was trimmed with elaborate lacing of cream.  

Riku's hair had been treated to create cascading waves to frame his made up face. His eyes were painted to look smoky and seductive while his lips were painted rose red. Kairi had especially emphasised a deep blush to cover Riku's cheeks as it made him look more feminine and appealing. Kairi also forced Riku to wear a black ribbon choker with a silver coin pendent.

White lace gloves and lace stockings were worn with black ribbons tied to secure them. Gone were Riku's overtly large shoes. Kairi had picked up a pair of knee high lace up boots for Riku to wear instead.  

Kairi was quite satisfied with her creation but something was still lacking. She looked over every detail till she noticed Riku's expressionless face. Riku looked stunning but he would definitely look devastating if only he would smile. She frowned in concentration as she thought of how to melt the block of ice in front of her. Then, a bright bolt of inspiration hit her. 

Smiling smugly, Kairi told Riku, "Remember to look out for Sora once you are on stage. Just keep an eye out for him, we don't want him falling down the catwalk or something like that. Okay?"

Riku, feeling hot and bothered by all the lace, nodded unconsciously.

With that, she opened the curtains to let Riku walk into the spotlight.

*


	8. Chapter eight: Dress Spheres part 2

**Mr Destiny Islands**

Chapter Eight: Dress Spheres Part 2 

Author's note: Dcal seeks forgiveness for putting all your dream bishies into dresses. But no regrets because I really think they would look good in them. Will attempt to draw the KH characters in the dresses I chose for them. ^-^ 

And I would be taking a time between chapters (definitely 2 more) to carry on another fic I have been doing…

*Advertisment: "Silver Lining" is a KH fanfic that has the characters in an alternate universe. Read what happened to Riku and how Sora comes into the picture. Overt innuendos in this fanfic are intentional. 

Disclaimer: I don't own them! I really don't have the rights to KH characters!

The bright lights that were focused on him blinded Riku. He forced himself to look down and concentrated on making his way down the catwalk. His face was cold and aloof, not revealing the irritation and embarrassment within him of having to parade in front of everyone in a big ball of lacy petticoats. But to the judges, his stony expression matched his gothic Lolita outfit perfectly. Unlike the other contestants, he did not display any discomfort or nervousness thus resulting in an excellent execution of footwork and twirls on the catwalk. (Kairi nearly cried as she watched Riku walk and turn like he was born to be a supermodel. All the hollering and screaming was worth just seeing her protégée charm the audience.)

Riku stood with his arms by his side as he waited for the judges to finish their appraisal. His eyes slowly got adjusted to the bright lights and he looked up. From the corner of his eye, he caught a glimpse of red. Riku turned to get a better view. 

Down the row of cross dressers, Riku spotted Tidus in his white attire. Riku blinked and saw the little figure hiding next to the Snow Princess. 

Sora was smiling bashfully, gaze downcast and he tucked a stray lock of hair behind his ear. He was wearing a schoolgirl fuku. And he looked absolutely adorable. 

Selphie had flattened Sora's head of spikes and tied them into plaits. Each braid ended with a thin red ribbon tied into a bow. She only left a short fringe that shadowed Sora's eyes when he looked down. Selphie curled Sora's already long and thick lashes and gave his lips baby pink gloss. With the creative use of an eyebrow pencil, she gave Sora natural looking freckles. Previously perched on Sora's powder dusted nose was a pair of round glasses. Under Selphie's orders, Sora had worn them onstage and took them off only when he stood in front of the judges.  

It was part of Kairi plan: Sora fumbling onto the catwalk then stumbling into a stop in front of the judges looking all confused would thaw anyone's heart. Then after taking off the vision impairing glasses, he would look up with his puppy dog eyes and see everyone staring at him. Sora would then blush and look down. He would look up again with that deep blush and unconsciously flutter his eyelashes. 

And everything played out according to what Kairi predicted. 

Sora tugged at his short plaited skirt. It was red and kept riding up his waist. His blouse had those square collars and a big fat bow made of similar red. Selphie had to threaten to end their friendship before he caved in to wear knee high white socks and a pair black button strap shoes. It was a simple outfit but it suited Sora perfectly. Selphie had exploited every aspect of Sora's innocent and trusting personality with the whole outfit. 

Riku took in the whole "innocent young thing" image that Sora was sporting. Something warm stirred within the lace-clad boy. Riku could feel the heat rising to his face as he kept staring at Sora playing with one of his braids. Sora, as if sense someone watching, looked up and saw Riku staring intensely at him. 

When blasted with the full force of Sora's innocent and inquisitive gaze, Riku turned away in embarrassment. He looked back at the judges. When the judges finished analysing the intricate ribbon design on his dress, they looked up and smiled at Riku in approval.

Riku did not know what it was or why it happened but he knew it just happened. Unconsciously, Riku smiled.

Now, this was not just an ordinary smile. It was **_Riku_** smiling in public. With that simple lift of the lips, his whole image changed. From a delicate porcelain doll, he transformed into a true blue Lolita that had the whole audience dazzled by his unravelled sexiness. 

The judges, of course, were not spared as they were seated closest to the stage. 

*

Tidus, Riku and Sora sat on the wooden planks of the harbour. 

After the whole fashion parade was over, all the boys rushed for the washroom, or any available sink, to get rid of the cakes of make-up lathered onto their faces. Next, it was a mad dash to find some decently male clothes to change into. Then, it was trying to escape the clutches of the female (or male) fans stalking the place. 

The three boys sought solace on the breezy waterfront. 

"You two looked fantastic tonight. Sora was so cute when he asked me to marry him. Hahaha… Ouch!" Tidus shouted as Sora elbowed him in the stomach. 

Sora blushed as he tried to explain to Riku, "It's not my fault that I did not recognise Tidi in that getup. But honestly, I thought you looked really pretty too. Wait. That didn't sound right. You looked good. Not pretty. Pretty is for girls. Right?" 

And thus Sora got confused. 

"I don't like admitting it, but I think Riku will win. I blew it when I fell over my coat. Still, I didn't stand a chance against you Riku. Ah, Wakka's calling me." Sighed Tidus as he stood up and walked away to leave Sora and Riku alone. 

A comfortable silence settled around the two remaining boys. Sora gave up deciding what to call Riku and tilted his head back to look at the clear night sky. His eyes sparkled as he took in the sight of countless stars scattered across the dark sky. Riku leaned back slowly and turned to look at Sora, who was engross in trying to count the number of stars that winked at him.  

Even though he had loosened those blasted braids, Sora's hair did not return to their 'normal' spikiness. Instead, the boy's toffee brown hair was in a tousled mess of curls. Now that his baby face had been scrubbed clean, there was a soft rosy glow that illuminated in the darkness of the night. Riku secretly smiled as he watched Sora's expressive face change every time he lost count of the number of stars in the night sky. 

"Forty-two, Forty-three, Forty-four…. Eh?" Sora stopped as he felt Riku staring at him, "Riku? Why are you staring? Oh no! Did I accidentally leave some make-up on?"

Riku smiled as he watched Sora paw his face checking for any signs of the deadly facial products. Riku's silver hair had straightened out and it gave a gentle swish as he turned to look out into the ocean before them. 

"I thought you looked really adorable tonight," said Riku.

Widen blue eyes peered up in surprise. 

Grinning, Sora blushed as he replied, "Really?"

Riku nodded slightly and his hair shadowed his face, hiding his smile from Sora. 

*

Kairi stood on the edge before the wooden harbour. She was about to call upon the boys to congratulate them on their successful stage performance. But she stopped herself from prancing forward and breaking the boys' "romantic" interlude. Selphie, who had accosted Tidus and Wakka, came along the path behind Kairi and called out to her.

"Hey, you found the boys!"

Kairi turned about and signalled Selphie to keep her voice down. 

"Let's leave them alone. They have had a tiring day," whispered Kairi. 

"Oh… okay.."

With that, both girls left for home, leaving Sora and Riku to themselves.     


	9. Chapter nine:Final Round

**Mr Destiny Islands**

Chapter Nine: Final Round 

Author's note: Over Riku outfit, it was either lotita or ice princess but Tidus took the icy look so poor Riku just had to pretend he was in a gothic lolita thing. Originally, I was thinking of having him in a French maid outfit, all with the little hat and black duster.  

After some thoughtful consideration for some readers' preferences (about the slash factor,) I have decided to leave that part to the readers' imagination. Maybe something **_did_** happen or maybe nothing. ^-^ You decide. But I might add a chapter after the end of the whole Fic just to fill in the intentional blanks with _slash_ (to satisfy my perverted alter ego).

And I would be taking a time between chapters (about 1 more) to carry on another fic I have been doing…

*Advertisement: "Silver Lining" is a KH fanfic that has the characters in an alternate universe. Read what happened to Riku and how Sora comes into the picture. Overt innuendos in this fanfic are intentional. 

Disclaimer: I don't own them! I really don't have the rights to KH characters!

" Sora sees ball.

  Sora runs after ball

  Sora catches ball.

  Riku sees ball.

  Riku sees Sora chase ball.

  Riku sees Sora catch ball.

  Riku sees Sora throw ball at him.

  Tidus sees ball.

  Tidus sees Sora throw ball.

  Tidus sees Riku catch ball.

  Tidus… …" chanted Selphie, bobbing her head in tempo.

Kairi rubbed her sore temples in an attempt to relax the strained veins pulsating along with Selphie's rhythmic commentary. Selphie is an adorable ball of energy and Kairi likes Selphie's enthusiasm. But really, the girl can really get on someone's nerves when she starts playing the chanting game. 

Kairi had no choice but to mentally block out Selphie's voice and control her irritation. She did not want to lose her temper and dampen the other girl's spirit. _Think happy thoughts, Kairi. Happy thoughts._

This was the setting for the final round of judging. Yes, the whole competition was about to come to an end. But first, there is the photo shoot. 

Remember the criteria for the third and concluding round of competition? 

All nominees, those that have not been disqualified, are to be judged by an international and professional panel of people from the modelling world. The Mr Destiny Island (teen category) pageant was a pretty major competition, but not enough to have big shots come from around the world to take a look at the local boys. Instead, a photo shoot is being held to capture the images of the nominees. The pictures would then be sent to the judges who would send their comments and scoring back to the islands. The organizers will do a summing up and declare the year's winner for Mr Destiny Island (teen category).

The photographer is a professional international photographer that has received numerous accolades for is stunning and insightful photography skills. The only reason he was willing to take up this low paying and thankless job, of trying to take pictures of active teenage hunks, was because it was the event that gave him his big break. He was a struggling photographer trying to make ends meet. In desperation, he took up the job of photographing the Mr Destiny Island competitions. 

Luck was with him as he had got a chance to come into contact with Leon/Squall. Leon was forced to participate in the competition (_For reasons that cannot be disclosed_) and the photographer saw Leon as the perfect subject to bolster his portfolio. He managed to "convince" Leon to be his model (_How he did it is still in question_) and with this ace in hand, the photographer made it big. So did Leon, who finally decided his looks could get him the money he needed to buy a bigger sword and all that leather that tears easily during battle. 

Thus, the photographer felt indebt to the competition and has faithfully offered his services in hope of searching for another Leon. 

He had left the teenagers to decide where they wanted their pictures to be taken. The boys collectively decided against the beach (_too girly_) and the village square (_Ms Destiny was after them for break one of her window during a street blitz ball game_). They opted for playing blitz ball at their usual hangout and it would be good if the pictures could reflect their "manliness" (_Many of the guys were still sore over the fashion parade_).  

"Sora trips and falls.

 Riku sees Sora trip and fall.

 Riku picks Sora up.

 Sora stands up.

Tidus runs with ball.

Sora sees Tidus run with ball.

Sora runs after Tidus.

Riku runs after Sora.

Tidus sees Sora.

Tidus passes ball to Sora.

Sora misses ball.

But Riku catches ball.

AND RIKU SCORES!" yelled Selphie.

Riku's goal marked the end of the first half of the game. Wakka, playing referee, signalled a fifteen-minute break. Sora and Riku walked towards the girls.

Selphie happily handed out towels to them. 

Just about then, the photographer came over and started taking pictures of the two boys.

Sora blushed furiously and buried his face in his towel. Riku just ignored the photographer and sat down upon the side benches and did some stretching exercises. Kairi had gone home to pick up some earplugs. Selphie got curious and started plaguing the photographer with rapid questions.

The heat of the day was getting to the photographer as he totted all his equipment around and Selphie's inquisitive nature was not really encouraging. But he stayed focused to the task at hand. He wanted to capture the two good-looking boys in front of him. 

He had an eye for beauty and he could see the silver haired teen before him easily make the catwalks, strutting his perfect body clad in designer clothes. The other boy, the one with brown spikes, also shows potential in modelling for teen magazines as teenage girls just dig the cute factor. Now, if only he could get a picture of both of them together. 

The two boys are opposites:

One is the silent and detached bishounen. He, in his silver glory, is the epitome of desire. You want him but you cannot have him. He could be the new age sex symbol because he is just so hot. Just one stare from those smothering, cold eyes (that are the colour of aquamarines crystals that changes shades ever so often) you fall at his feet. Girls (and some guys) stalk him, but never get really close. It was enough eye-candy and getting too close could cause an overdose. He was untouchable. And perfect for the vicious world of the spotlight.

The other is equally attractive but with a different quality. He was the new kid on the block with his funky spikes and innocent blue eyes. His appealing personality reflected by his saccharine sweet smile that charms the boots off the ladies. Adolescent girls go wild over "innocent young things" like him. They would hound him to put him in petticoats just to see him turn beet red and stammer excuses to get out of the lace.

The photographer wanted a picture of the two boys together. They would make the ideal tableau as they enhance each other making them both whole. He was nearly sure that either one of them will win the competition as the other nominees just do not have the x-factor that these two have. There was another blond bloke (Tidus) that had potential but he need a few more years to built his figure, the tan would go great with a well-developed torso. He would also have to keep an eye other for him. But for now, his heart was set on the two young people before him.

*

_This man is funny_, thought Selphie. She was asking him a ton of things she did not understand and the funny man just keep ignoring her and clicking frantically. She did not like the way he was looking at Riku and Sora. 

Selphie watched Sora take a sip from a water tumbler and passed the bottle to Riku, who had come to sit beside them. Riku slowly took the tumbler from Sora and for a split second they looked into each other's eyes as their fingers brushed. Selphie's eyes swirled to the stranger photographer and she did not like the smile that was pasted on his face. There was only one way to describe the expression on his face, and even though Selphie was pretty naive, she knew that was one really perverse look.

Kairi walked back to and saw Selphie sulking. She was throwing unhappy looks at the photographer who was snapping pictures of the boys. 

"What happened?" Kairi asked Selphie in a soft whisper. 

Selphie took Kairi's hand and led her away from the others. When certain no one could overhear their conversation, she said, "I don't like that funny man. He is so rude! And he stares at Riku and Sora weirdly."

Kairi, who was more "knowledgeable", took a look at the photographer and noticed the weird look plastered on his face. Her gaze lowered as she searched for a way to explain to Selphie what she was thinking. It was true that watching Riku and Sora together is fascinating. She had to admit that. The boys had chemistry about them. It is really compelling to watch them interact with each other. She should know, she saw them nearly everyday.

"Well, you see, there are some people who are like that. They get too engross in something and sometimes it becomes a bad habit. But it is not always bad. That man is just too involved with what he is doing and lost control," explained Kairi.

Apparently, the girls were not the only ones wary of the perverted photographer. From a short distance, Kairi and Selphie saw Riku stand and blocked the camera's view of Sora. Riku must have done something (gave him a full blast of his frosty stare) because the photographer visibly shuddered and scampered off to photography other nominees. 

A grateful smile flashed across Sora face for the silver haired teen as he sat back down on the bench. Kairi felt touched by Riku's display of protectiveness and stopped Selphie from prancing over to interrupt the two boys' shared moment. 

*

It was the end of the day and the judging for Mr Destiny Islands (teen category) was official over as all the photographs had bee developed within the day and sent to their respective judges. 

Kairi, Riku and Sora lay flat on their backs against the cool evening sand of the Destiny Islands' beach. Selphie was off culling cookies from the doting Ms Destiny. 

Kairi broke the silence, "Thanks for doing so much."

"I was pretty fun. I just hope we win so that you and Selphie will not be disappointed. You two really helped us get this far…right Riku?"

From the corner of her eye, Kairi saw Riku shrug. She took it as a good sign. 

"Well, there is nothing we can do now except wait"

With that, all talk faded as the tide fell in together with the slowly setting sun. 

     
 


	10. Chapter Ten: Announcing the New Mr Desti...

**Mr Destiny Islands**  
  
**Chapter Ten: Announcing the New Mr Destiny Islands (teen category)...**  
  
Author's note: Well, this is the last installment, as promised, of MDI. ;; I will miss playing around with Riku, Sora, Kairi, Selphie, Tidus, Wakka etc etc. The winner of the competition is pretty much not a surprise but I hope everyone will still be satisfied with the ending. Thanks to all who have supported me and encouraged me to continue and complete this piece. (Whew, my longest writing feat ever...) Watch out for MDI Gaiden: an alternative ending to the fic!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them! I really don't have the rights to KH characters!

* * *

Sora's widened to the size of saucers and Kairi's jaw dropped as they watched 'Selphie' step out of her house. The young lady in a lovely shell pink strapless gown could not possible be the Selphie that would not wear anything other than her fireman yellow jumper.  
  
Her hair was curled and fell into ringlets that framed her make-up enhanced face. It seemed that Selphie had grown into a proper sixteen year old over night. Both Sora and Kairi were shell shocked by Selphie's transformation. Sora thought that maybe they had pressed the doorbell of the wrong house while Kairi suddenly felt underdressed in her bareback black dress and lightly dusted on makeup.  
  
Selphie grinned at the disbelief reflected on both Sora and Kairi's faces. She herself was shocked by her makeover and stood transfixed before her mother's full-length mirror with her hand poking the foreign reflection in the glass. Selphie's mother vehemently objected to Selphie's choice of dinner outfit of a clean yellow jumper and new ribbons for her hair. She threatened to disown Selphie if the girl refused to take her 'advice' and wear the nice dinner gown that was given to her during Christmas. After trapping Selphie in the pink gown, her mother 'convinced' the girl to sit down and let her curl her brown hair (which Selphie did not resist to due to the hot curling iron held to precariously against her chin). And Selphie's resistance was worn out by the time her mother whipped out the cosmetics boxes and advanced to apply the paints to her daughter's face.  
  
Sora tugged at the knot of his dark blue ribbon as he said, "Excuse me Miss, do you happen to know where Selphie is? We are here to pick her up for dinner."  
  
Kairi blinked and kicked Sora in the shin with her stilettos, "You idiot, that is Selphie! Sorry Selphie, you look so different that Sora here did not recognize you. You look really good."  
  
"Ha, I know. I didn't recognize myself either." Selphie comforted Kairi as she looked down at the watch strapped around her wrist (Selphie wearing a watch?!). "Isn't it time to leave yet?"  
  
"Yes, Riku is waiting for us at the pier," answered Sora as he switched to tugging at the dark blue vest he wore.  
  
Thus, the trio stepped off Selphie's patio and walked briskly to the pier where Riku was waiting patiently for them.  
  
................................  
  
"Selphie, don't sit so close to the edge of the boat. You don't want the sea spray to dampen you curls," cautioned Kairi.  
  
The boat driver was thankful for the cooling sea spray that relieved the heat rising from his face. In his entire career as a boat driver, he had ferried many a famous people to the seaside shack restaurant. But never had he come across a group of so very good-looking young adults.  
  
They quartet had boarded the speedboat that would carry them to the posh seaside shack restaurant which was located off the shore of the main island. Riku and Sora sat quietly opposite Kairi and Selphie. Riku was wearing a dark green suit with a clean white shirt within. He had purposely left out a matching tie or bow and left the shirt unbuttoned at the collar, exposing a good portion of masculine torso. Sora, on the other hand, wore a dark blue ensemble complete with a blue ribbon tied loosely around his collar in place of the conventional tie.  
  
Riku's long silver hair was tangled by the wind created by the speeding boat and Sora removed the ribbon from his neck and passed it to Riku to secure the flying locks of silver. Kairi wrapped herself with a light gray shawl that shimmered under the moonlight. Under her wrap, she donned a simple black dress (kind of like the Marilyn Monroe plunging neckline thing... only in black). She also accessorized with matching heels and chandelier-like tier earrings of black opal.  
  
After an approximately eight minutes, the boat slowed down to dock at the side of their destination. As the four teens stepped out of the speedboat, they were met with a stunning picture of the seaside shack that made this restaurant become the most famous and fancy eatery in all of Destiny Islands.  
  
Fairy lights were hung strategically to create a soft and sophisticated feel to the place, which was placed with a nature backdrop of the ocean illuminated under the full moon, with the surface being ruffled by evening breeze. As they entered through the open doors and walked on a thick red carpet that your feet literally sank into, they felt as if they had gained entrance in to a mythical underwater palace. On the walls and ceiling were magnificent murals of mermaids and mermen frolicking with the beautiful creatures from under the sea. Mirrors framed with intricately patterned golden borders hung from the ceilings and sides, making the whole place look a whole lot bigger than it actually is. A dashing waiter dressed in a modified tuxedo ushered them to a table near the center of the room, near the raised stage that resembled a large clam with a pearl that added more light to the place, which was hidden behind a curtain of green. As they sat onto the comfortable seats, they admired the elaborate coral that take place over the tradition flower arrangement in the center of the table.  
  
When the waiter returned with a crystal jug of water, Selphie was fascinated to find that the glass flutes whistled when water was poured into them. Sora was amazed at the mother of pearl handles of the cutlery that were each decorated with a different illustration of a mythical sea creature carved into them. Kairi could not bear to let the waiter touch the cloth that had been folded into a complicated coral design and requested that he bring her another cloth instead. Even Riku was impressed by taste of the served appetizer of seasoned scallop that melted on your tongue and left a tangy taste.  
  
Sora torn his gaze from the fork he held carefully in his hand. When his gaze scanned the whole room, he realized that most of the contestants from the Mr Destiny Island (teen category) competition have already arrived.  
  
Two days ago, both Riku and Sora received a letter each from the organizing committee of the competition, inviting them to the posh seaside shack restaurant for the ending ceremony of the competition. They were allowed to bring one partner each and they naturally thought of Kairi and Selphie.  
  
Apparently, by just joining the competition, they would be entitled to attend the ending ceremony that included a free meal at the seaside shack. Thus, Riku and Sora (maybe only Sora) was upset at having work so hard, to the extent of wearing frocks, to win the competition so that they would have a chance to grace the restaurant in question.  
  
Now that the pressure to win was off the boys (since they had achieve their goal of just being able to come to the restaurant), they sat comfortably in their chairs watching the other competitors sweat it out waiting for the results to be announcement.  
  
...........  
  
"Kairi," whispered Selphie, "Isn't that Tidus?"  
  
All eyes at the table turned to the direction hinted by Selphie. It was indeed Tidus, dressed formal attire. But instead seeing Wakka as they expected, they saw an unfamiliar girl seated opposite him. She was really pretty and wore formal priestess robes. Tidus looked besotted with his lady companion and accidentally knocked out a glass down, spilling water over his lap as he was trying to give her a present he had gotten for her.  
  
"Ooo... looks like someone is in LURve....." drawled Sora.  
  
Both Riku and Kairi held Sora and Selphie down respectively before the two jumped from their seat and leapt over to disturb the couple in the corner. Kairi signaled for the waiter and distracted the two noisy 'children' by letting them place their orders instead of spoiling Tidus' date with the mystery girl. Sora and Selphie were interested in trying everything that was on the menu (since they were not paying) and by the time the waiter left for the kitchens, he had used up three sheets of paper listed with all of their orders. Kairi asked for some more appetizers. The only thing that Riku requested for was no pepper in his order.  
  
Just as their soups arrived in front of their noses, the room dimmed as the lights were turned off leaving only the glow of the huge pearl in the center shell. The curtain of opaque 'seaweed' that curtained the shell opened to reveal a familiar figure seated upon the pearl.  
  
Leon was probably the only person in the room that dared to wear a leather jacket to a fancy restaurant.  
  
"The organizers threatened to take away the funds for my new sword if I don't appear for this year's competition. SO I am here just to tell you, young people, who the next Mr Destiny Island is. Let's get on with the thing... so stop stuffing your faces and listen to me," grumbled Leon as he took out an envelope from a pocket from his black leather pants.  
  
All movement in the room paused as anticipation filled the place. Well, all except Sora who was too hungry and found that not drinking the soup in front of him was torture, and Riku who could not be bothered with knowing the results.  
  
Leon's brow furrowed as he struggled to read his own handwriting.  
  
"Okay, third place goes to Tidus, that dude fawning over Yuna in the corner." Leon announced and everyone applause politely as Tidus sheepishly went up onto stage to accept the palm sized trophy that the Leon tossed to him.  
  
"Second spot belongs to Sora," stated Leon.  
  
Sora promptly choked on his clam chowder and Riku sympathetically pounded his back to help his cough out the bit of meat stuck in his throat. Leon just stepped off stage and placed Sora's prize next to his soup bowl.  
  
Suddenly, a huge man appeared from the shadows and dragged Leon back on stage and whispered something to him. Leon scowled as he said into he mike his had been holding, "The organizers want me to apologize for not creating any atmosphere when announcing the winners. So let's wait for a few seconds before I announce the 'lucky' winner' name. In the mean time, let me tell you what the winner of tonight's competition will get. As a former Mr Destiny Islands myself, the following is from my own personal experience."  
  
"The winner will walk away with free meal vouchers to this fancy pansy place. But besides this, he would have to put up with fanatical fan girls that will camp outside his door and will be poached by various modeling agencies that will lure you with money to do they dirty work. If you accept their offer, you will be forced into a life of selling your looks and made to prance around in extremely uncomfortable and sometimes indecent outfits, plus you have no annually leave to visit home. Then, when you looks fade off, they will discard you like used clothing and pick a younger and more gullible bloke to continue their work."  
  
"Thus, without further ado, like me present to you the next Mr Destiny Islands (teen category).... Riku!"  
  
Leon looked expectantly at Riku. The latter just torn his attention from his onion soup and shoot Leon a glacial stare.  
  
A devastating grin flashed upon Leon's face, causing all the girls (and some boys) to go ga-ga. Interesting guy, thought Leon. He threw the crown and sash towards Riku before escaping from the restaurant under the cover of the darkened room. He was promptly chased after by the huge man. Riku instinctively caught the crown and sash that he passed onto Kairi to keep. Then, he continued to finish his soup.  
  
.................  
  
Sora put a hand over his slightly bloated tummy. Maybe he should not have had that last tiramisu. He waved good-bye to Kairi and Selphie as they took another road home. Feeling stuffed and contented, Sora leaned onto Riku. Riku allowed the tired boy to cling to his right arm and accepted some of his weight so that Sora could walk easier. Clouds have moved to block the moon and only a soft light was cast upon the night.  
  
"I am so happy Riku," smiled Sora before he gave a cat like yawn of contentment.  
  
"I glad that you won," mumbled Sora as he sat down onto the soft sands of the beach, dragging Riku with him.  
  
As Sora drifted off to sleep, he told Riku, "But I hope you will not end up like what Leon said... about leaving and stuff... I hope you will not leave Kairi... Selphie... or me..."  
  
Riku looked down and smiled at Sora, who had closed his eyes and drifted into a dream.  
  
"No, I will not leave Destiny Islands, Kairi or Selphie. And especially not you..."  
  
The End.

* * *

**Ending note:** Whew, that marks the end of one writing marathon. I hope that all that have read my fanfic find it satisfactory and that I look forward to writing more fluffy stuff like this. Although I got blasted by some friends for writing something so fluffy, I do not regretting turning my idea into prose. Just a little background about how I came about with the idea for MDI: I was working on **Realization**, a KH fic centered around Selphie, when I was stumped because I did not know how to emphasis how good Riku looks. Then I recalled some ideas I have had before and hit upon a beauty pageant thing.  
  
Thus, I created a non-canon Mr Destiny Islands competition to involve the KH characters in. I did not expect to turn the idea into something so long. I apologize for posting short chapters, as I could not resist posting a chapter that took too long to write because of the word count.  
  
Well, I once again thank all the readers that review and encourage me to continue writing. So if you my stuff, I would be appreciative if you could read my other KH fics (**Silver Lining** and **Reversal**) and tell me what you think. Lastly, I would like to say thanks to all the poor KH characters that have been mutilated by my imagination, especially Leon, since I have totally shattered his cool character in his chapter. I still think Leon is cool though. Okay. Now I say farewell.  
  
Dcal 


	11. Chapter Gaiden: What if?

**Mr Destiny Islands**

Chapter Gaiden:  What if? 

Author's note:  Alternative ending that you people wanted. It's a bit trashy and stupid but done all in the spirit of fun.  *hands out Chapter Gaiden on a silver platter*. I am also using this to pimp my other ongoing (abide very slowly) fanfic called **Silver Lining**.   

Disclaimer: I don't own them! I really don't have the rights to KH characters!

…. ….

"The winner will walk away with free meal vouchers to this fancy pansy place. But besides this, he would have to put up with fanatical fan girls that will camp outside his door and will be poached by various modeling agencies that will lure you with money to do they dirty work. If you accept their offer, you will be forced into a life of selling your looks and made to prance around in extremely uncomfortable and sometimes indecent outfits, plus you have no annually leave to visit home. Then, when you looks fade off, they will discard you like used clothing and pick a younger and more gullible bloke to continue their work."

"Thus, without further ado, like me present to you the next Mr Destiny Islands (teen category)….Riku!" Leon exclaimed into his microphone.

The crowd erupted in applause as they waited for Riku to receive his prize.

However, Riku did not go according to protocol.

Riku could not. 

Riku was missing.

Leon shrugged uncomfortably as a tensed silence descended upon the lavishly decorated room. He lifted the microphone towards his dry lips and laughed nervously, " Hah ha… erm… Maybe I didn't make myself clear… The winner is RIKU! Will Riku please come on stage and take this disgusting crown and sash from me?" 

No reply.

"… where is the little twerp?!" Leon had finally lost his patience. Men who wore black leather should not be forced to hold a cheesy crown and a lavender sash. 

 Tidus felt compelled to reply Leon's forceful question and the bloke raised his hand to catch Leon's attention. Leon's eyes narrowed as he pointed to Tidus and said, "Yes Tidus?"

"I... urm… saw Riku and Sora leave their seats while you were talking to that big man behind you. Right Yuna?" Tidus answered Leon and turned to Yuna for clarification. Yuna smiled sweetly and nodded. A red blush appeared under Tidus' honey tan as he flashed a shy smile, secretly delight to see Yuna's smile. 

Leon turned away in disgust. Sweet young things were not what he wanted to see right now. His gaze returned to the table that Riku and Sora were at. Apparently, all four occupants of the table had decided to leave. All that was left was the prize statue, which was given to Sora, standing next to a bowl with leftover bits of clam chowder. Riku was really missing and Leon could not get rid of the weight in his hands. He needed to give away the fake gold crown and leave immediately to catch the next boat out of the Islands. 

He had to think of something fast. He needed a winner. 

Just as Leon's straight locks were about to curl up in frustration, a flash of orange caught his eyes. It was a familiar colour. And an orange spark of inspiration hit Leon, square in the face. 

If Riku did not want to be the winner, then, maybe he could give another candidate the title. A sneaky smile found it's way onto Leon's lips. Leon could and would…

*   

Selphie has a habit. It was not really a bad one just that it kind of inconvenienced the whole group when it occurred. It was a silly but adorable habit, one that Kairi, Sora and Riku tolerated, as they all felt a sense of guilt for the habit was developed due to their thoughtlessness. It all started some years ago, when they were still on the verge of adolescence, and Selphie being the youngest, was also the most childish: 

The cute toffee haired girl needed to use the little girls room badly but they foursome was on one of those "let's-walk-through-the-deserted-forest" expeditions, and finding a conventional place to relief one's self was virtually impossible. Poor Selphie tried her best to control her needs but it was clear that she would not be able to hold till they reached a certain degree of civilization equipped with toilet facilities. If Selphie had to go, she had to do it in the behind a tree. Not a pleasant prospect for a girl who barely turned nine. 

Kairi, being the practical one, told Riku and Sora to turn their backs away to secure Selphie's modesty as well as to keep on a lookout for any wild critters. Kairi stood near to Selphie, enough to ensure that the boys would not be able to see anything unnecessary. Selphie was comforted by the arrangement and went about her business. 

Everything would have turned out fine if not for the fact that Sora chose to become an utter coward at that time. Sora was not usual perturbed by anything except for large and hairy spiders. And it just happened that one hairy eight-legged thing thought that it had taken fancy of Sora's big shoes. Sora was rooted to his spot and Riku, sensing his friend's sudden and unnatural stillness, reached out a hand and placed it on Sora's shoulder, an act of concern. Riku's touch activated Sora's stunned consciousness and the brown haired boy emitted a sound that could only be described as disturbing. This was proceed by Sora's mad dash aimlessly into the forest, followed by Riku sprinting after him.

The scream caused Kairi to panic and abandon her task and run to see what had happened. Selphie was blissfully unaware due to her concentration on her task at hand, so you could imagine her surprise when she looked up to find Kairi missing and the boys nowhere in sight. 

"Hey guys, I am done. Where…are… you?"      

Selphie struggled to arrange her yellow jumper as she walked from behind the tree to find only more trees and none of her friends. 

"Kairi…? Sora…? Ri… ku?! Where are you guys?! It's not funny…. Where are you people?"

Needless to say, little Selphie was scared out of her wits and the kink in her hair became more pronounced as a result of such trauma. To be fair to the others, Kairi, Sora and Riku did recognize their folly. Once Kairi managed to pried Sora off Riku and knocked some sense into the spike-headed boy, the threesome realized that they had neglected they youngest friend. They went into a panic frenzy and started to search for their little friend. 

It was Sora who found Selphie huddled into a ball of yellow, partially hidden by tree ferns. From then on, Selphie made them swear never to even abandon her ever again. Kairi, Sora and even Riku readily agreed to Selphie's demand. Months after the incident, Selphie refused to go to the ladies without someone to accompany her. Kairi would follow Selphie and the boys would remain on guard outside the washroom. 

*

It has been years since then, and Selphie no longer needed her friends to follow her to the washroom. However, the routine had become a habit and thus when Selphie excused herself during the dinner, her three friends stood up together with her and escorted her to the washroom. 

This explains the sudden disappearance of Selphie, Kairi, Sora and of course Riku. Thus, Leon's dilemma: No winner present to receive the prize that he needed to get rid of in order to regain his freedom. 

*

Knowing the time Selphie took to complete her business (plus the time Kairi took to primp), Sora and Riku took off their confining formal black shoes and socks to sit on the edge of the wood floor, dipping their bare feet into the cool night waters. 

"I don't think it's a good idea to leave the restaurant just like that. Leon did not reveal the winner of the contest yet. You should go back first. I am sure you won the competition."

Sora turned to face Riku. The blue ribbon that he had loaned Riku was loose. Sora instinctively reached out to help re-tie the loose knot. Upon his clumsy touch, silver threads escaped the hold of the slender silk of the ribbon. A soft wind caught the light locks and blew them to caress Sora's face. Blue-green eyes meet clear blue ones as Riku's fingers replaced his silver touch upon Sora's heated face.  

*

Leon lifted the handheld microphone to his lips and drawled, "Well, it seems that Riku is not present, in this case, another winner has been picked to receive the title of Mr Destiny Islands (teen category)!" 

The big guy in the background scratched his head in confusion. The big boss did not give any instructions of this sort.

Leon eyed the carrot top like a predator eyeing its next meal. 

"And the winner is…"

The whole room filled with anticipation as they turned to look at the empty table that Riku was seated at before. If the winner was not Riku, who could it be?!

" WAKKA~~!!!!"

Everybody in the room fell off their chairs.

Leon made a calculated dash towards Wakka who was standing, stunned, near the entrance of the restaurant. Before the big guy could catch Leon, the latter had tossed the crown and sash into Wakka's hand and made his way to the boat that was about to leave its dock.

This was the plan:

Leon needed to leave and he had no way to do so unless he got a boat. To do so, he needed to complete his job of getting rid of the crown and sash. In order for that to happen, he had to announce a winner for the competition and handover the prize. Riku had disappeared and left Leon in a lurch. Leon needed a solution to his dilemma. He sees Wakka step into the restaurant. Logically, the boat the ferried Wakka was probably still at the dock, about the leave. Thus, Leon decides to take the gamble. Present Wakka with the prize, then run for his life hoping that his "guardian" would not be able to catch him. 

The plan worked out perfectly. The room was thrown into chaos due to least unlikely winner, who was not even a competitor in the first place. This hampered the big guy's ability to grab Leon before he split his leather pants in order to catch the leaving boat. Leon managed to safely secure a route of escape as but mourned for the large split in his pants. Just as Leon placated the shocked boat driver with a bright smile and some cash, he spotted two lonely figures on the edge of the pier. One with silver hair and the other with dark spikes. 

"Ah… ," thought Leon, "that is where the little twerp went to. Flirting yeh?" This was followed by several colourful phrases that coloured the poor boat driver's face. 

Leon decided that he would send the receipt for mending his favourite leather pants to Riku's address. 

*

Two figures sat close to each other, bathed under the mute light of the moon. Selphie and Kairi had returned to the restaurant but Sora and Riku had decided to stay outside a while longer.

The sounds to the waves had a hypnotic effect on Sora and he felt himself being pulled into the world of dreams.

Riku looked down and smiled at Sora, who had closed his eyes and drifted into a dream. 

"This moment is worth more than winning anything, Sora."


End file.
